the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Physician (Holy Name)
The Holy Name Great Physician allows an Adept to heal others, and with practice they will be awarded by God with the powers of the Order of Healers. Healer Adepts are talented in the medical arts and can help in a variety of ways besides simply restoring someone's damaged body. Ordo Healers: "I did not come to help the healthy, but the sick." Healers are simple individuals, usually of kind heart and demeanor (but there are notable exceptions to that) who have been given the ability to heal. At first this power covers minor wounds and illnesses, but with time and training a Healer can repair grievous damage, sustain biological functions and wrench back life from the jaws of death. Healers must physically touch their patients, but powerful Healers can use their capabilities even from a distance (ala prayer). Healers tend to be either in spiritual professions (priest, pastor, street evangelist, etc.) or in the medical field (no real surprise there). Healer Degrees Medical Aid Facts: -Healers tend to be both spiritual and highly educated. -They are highly sought after, since their presence on the battlefield often means the difference between life and death for wounded Adepts. -Healers really push athletics and healthy living. Lobbyists groups and organizations designed to educate people on health will probably have a few of these Adepts in them. -In ages past, Healers were often accused of witchcraft due to their seemingly magickal ability to heal people of their diseases and afflictions. Sadly, in some parts of the world this is still the case. Hippocratic Oath: Historically, members of the Order of Healers, after spending their 40 days of initiation, will become full-fledged members by swearing upon scripture to follow the Hippocratic Oath. There are several variations of the Hippocratic Oath in existence but the gist remains the same. First and foremost, do no harm. Secondly, respect the traditions of patients and fellow healers. Thirdly, respect life in all its forms. This is not something that should be taken lightly! Swearing an Oath to God is a big deal for Adepts, and the Hippocratic Oath is supposed to prevent Healers from doing anything that is intentionally medically harmful. If the rest of the Squad wants to interrogate someone using harsh techniques, the Healer will have to make a choice: go with the flow or remain true to their ideals? Medical Examiner: Healers are good for more than just patching damaged Squadmates back together. Healers high in their Degrees posses extensive medical knowledge and can often pick out details that others would miss. The slight tell-tale signs of a disease missed by others will be picked up soon enough by a member of the Order of Healers, as would the warning signs of onset diabetes, cancer, and a host of other medical problems. Healers can also be used to impersonate civic personnel in the medical field like medical examiners, hospital personnel, or forensic technicians. Mental Health: The Order of Healers isn't just involved in the care of a person's physical health, they are also concerned with issues of the mind and the soul. Psychology, psychiatry, religious counseling or chaplaincy, all these professions are also common to the Order. -http://www.nimh.nih.gov/index.shtml References: -http://www.preceptaustin.org/jehovah_rophi_-_god_who_heals.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0412142/ -Knights Hospitaller -http://www.pbs.org/call-the-midwife/home/ -http://www.rsmofalma.org/ -http://icahn.mssm.edu/ -World Without End -Psychetruth -http://vampirechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Rowan_Mayfair -http://guides.library.jhu.edu/content.php?pid=23699&sid=190964 -http://www.discoveryfitandhealth.com/tv-shows/mystery-diagnosis -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2758950/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8COEIrvfp4 -https://www.youtube.com/user/mayoclinic -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0285403/ -Medical Drama on Wikipedia -http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pillars_of_the_Earth Category:God